The Thursday Before Now
by The Ghoul In Pajamas
Summary: A Novella-**UPDATED AND HOPEFULLY EASIER TO READ** "You have no idea how I came to love her, nor do you understand what she found in me. But we from that time were very close, you understand, we were friends, helped one another. She and I were lovers in a world where there was little love to give."
1. Prologue

**The Thursday Before Now**

~Prologue~

The Confession of Lucius Malfoy

* * *

Before his death, he had confessed to me that he believed his greatest crime of all, was losing her and that their engagement had been real, their love real. Years had passed since that day in his mind, but I sat, listened to the confession of his past even though it pained me to do so, listened as if I cared, which I did not.

I am not a fan of Lucius Malfoy, there are few that are. However it was the least I could do as a Ministry official and after the death of his wife and his son had been only days ago. I had no way of knowing that our last hour talking would also be his very last alive.

I remember the conversation between him and me clearly. At 1:00 a.m. that very night as I was leaving the Ministry, locking the office door, I was to stop by the Burrow for Ginny, pick up a package from her mother and then head for home. I received an owl of urgency the instant I hit the lights. The letter dropped at my feet at 1:05 a.m. It was from Lucius Malfoy and he wanted to see me.

The war had left scars. The Malfoy's and I had made our amends but they would never be the sort you invited to supper.

1:45. Lucius greeted me a short ways from the manor and took me into his home at 2:00 a.m.

As I walked up the pathway I notice a window to the second level of the manor that had been left strangely open, one of the shutters creaking loosely. I asked him of it and he stated it was likely one of his servant elves.

We sat and talked awhile over a cup of tea. I listen to him as one under a spell. It was not the voice of a man fearing an assignation upon his door, but more of a man giving his final confession and willing ready for his fate. Not only that, but his voice was soft as he spoke. He used words aimed to move the heart, stir the soul. But his confession was not for the years married to his late wife. No, instead it was for the truth of a girl he knew once upon a time, like a long awaiting speech aim to give her the glory he felt she so rightfully deserved.

Hello, my name is Harry Potter and I am not speaking of the ordinary condition of things that shall and have passed, but of the events we must change and of the damaged done to history. The price will be much greater when this Thursday intervenes and this document has been written in Paris on Thursday the 21st, quite in time to correct the fate soon to fall. But if the records that I've found are as accurate as they appear to be, it is almost next to impossible to believe, and I can only hope that it explains to you the need for imposing our dearest friend for such a dangerous mission.

It may also occasion some surprise that it should remain for the Ministries best interest that these records I am sending you were not destroyed in all these years. But there is little time to understand why or how. Just as I departed the manor and arrived at our home safely I received a second owl at 3:00 a.m., this one from Authur. The date upon it marked a one day later, Friday the 22th.

As I reread the instruction provided to me the one thing I understood was that time was of the essence and that the future remained uncertain. Perhaps it is too late to reverse the crimes that are being committed but we have to try. In Arthur's letter it states the time of Lucius Malfoy's death, 2:59 a.m., Thursday, the hour I left.

I am entrusting to you all disclosed information I have obtained from Arthur and I will contact you later for further instructions.

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•*:*•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

_Harry sealed the letter addressed to himself. With it he enclosed Arthur's letter as well, but instructed the other Harry to follow the instruction provided in his letter only._

* * *

_The Letter from Arthur:  
_  
_…all our efforts have failed. Nothing seems to alter this most vile act of murder, therefore if it can't be undone here or in their future, it is clear that we must follow the killer back through time in hopes of stopping him and his plan to murder them before their final year. _

_It's undeniable Harry, that Stan wishes to alter the fall of Tom Riddle.  
_  
_Harry, they will be young the hour you will send them the help they will need to survive this and I've already spoken to Miss Granger, she's departing with Miss Lovegood as we speak. She is very aware of her purpose; to a certain degree. It will be better that way, for her; Hermione as you know has a flair for thinking far too deeply. She and Luna will arrive the summer just before the seventh year. _

_The Minister and his selectors, have captured the third, but there appears to be one more still at large, there were four very dangerous versions of Stan at the most. Today only one remains alive. It is the original Stan and he is a dangerous man Harry, do not take him lightly, he has allies working with him.  
_

_This case is one of the Ministry's most top secret cases. All the damage that could be done, most likely has been done. And the possibility of a different Thursday before now shows little evidence for success. Something must change this fate or we all will have failed and we all face grave danger should he succeed._

_I suppose it will serve a greater purpose to release too you the files the Ministry holds of Lucius and of her._

_It's safe to finally clarify and reveal the concealed secrecy and hidden truth of who they once were. _

_Harry, I pray you do not misunderstand what I am about to reveal to you. The ways of time are inscrutable; we are all instruments within it. You are a trustworthy friend, a great Auror and a noble man to your job. Lucius is a man of bitterness, forged by what I believe was an injustice done unto him. In my actions I am going against Kingsley's order. You must not reveal to either of them what I will provide for you. I have it in my heart to believe that Lucius is a man that bears a very great and pure love that could save them all if we handle the mission with great care._

_My warning to you ends here and it ends now, destroy this letter and go to the ninth floor. I have left instruction for a night janitor to leave a spare key for you beneath the trash bin outside the first door on the right, the bright red one. You can't miss it, go inside to the lavatory located in the back, go to the toilet, slide it over. It will be difficult to understand at first but I have taken the liberty of removing a very special file from the Department of Mysteries, it will explain everything. Take the smallest brown package to Hermione she knows what to do._


	2. Chapter 1

"The Thursday Before Now"

Chapter 1

* * *

The year's first Quidditch game. . . .

It was always the biggest game of the year. Annabel, Vivian, Narcissa along with a throng of girls from their house found their spots in the crowd.

"Gosh Bel!" whispered Vivian lowly, careful not to let the other girls walking with them to hear. "I forgot how much fun we had during these, it's really exciting. Did you know that snitches are originally enchanted by Shelliferous Drogodflikerous?"

Annabel stopped to look at her.

Poor Luna she was still very much Luna and if there were such a thing as Shelliferous Drogo-whatever-she-just-said, then only she would know it.

"What on earth are you blabbering about Vivian?" Narcissa asked following just behind them and another girl. They went up one more row before selecting seats.

"Drogodflikerous, they are little winged creatures. Some say they are human but nothing like you or I, very smart really. Their world is not far from the central park in London. Drogodflikerous are creators of the snitch. They've done so for centuries and for a small wager. It requires a great deal of skill and—"

"—and let's just watch the game Vivian." Interrupted Hermione to her partner.

There was spread of laughter coming from the seats below as a chaser missed his shot at the ring.

"Don't you think we should get a little bit lower," asked the young Narcissa. Her black hair was pulled back into a smooth pigtail. "Buldgers love the high crowds when they're roaming, I don't fancy a night in the infirmary Bel."

"Annabel Ackett!" shout Lucius Malfoy from below. "Get your arse down here!"

Hermione stopped midways through her applause. She looked fiercely down at Malfoy. Where in the hell has he been all day and how was she supposed to save his bloody neck when he kept shaking her off at the first opportunity he found.

"You're a liar!" he shouted up at her pointing.

She continued to ignore him. Then after the calling of the score, she looked down at him. "Awww and here I thought you been looking for me all this time to help you with your papers."

"Was your mother a troll? I don't need anyone's help with my schoolwork, least of all yours Bel." He stormed up the steps leading to the girl's row two at a time. His white blonde hair had begun to escape from his ponytail. Hermione knew he often used a glamour charm to give it an extra measure of shine. He was so arrogant that she couldn't stand it.

Strands of hair trailed freely around the young man's face, as handsome as the Quidditch field below. She hated admitting that a prat like Lucius had such a masculine beauty. Hermione pushed the thought away and prepared herself to give him his due thrashing for being so unbelievable rude to her this morning at breakfast.

His black cloak and Slytherin green uniform couldn't have fitted any one better than it did him. His heavy striped scarf encircled his neck and chin. Puffs of water vapored clouds ushered past his lips and his skin was pale and perfect against the new autumn chill.

Hermione could only imagine that his slender hips and everything else held beneath that cloak was equally as lovely as his outward features.

There was a terrible scream from the crowd below as the Ravenclaw seeker missed the Snitch for a third time and went cascading to the grassy field.

"If that's the case then what is there to worry about? I take it you've finished concluding our research reports for Alchemy then, its due tomorrow you know?"

"I reckon you thought you were going to get away with it didn't you Ackett?"

Hermione tried to ignore him agian. Yet curiosity rattled her a little and she gave in. "Care to reciprocate that, what do you mean, get away with what Malfoy, with hexing your arse plum to Hades and back in time for the feast? I could still give it a go if you like." She retrieved her wand from her own cloak aiming it directly at him.

"You! Cast a hex on me, come on, you're not as stupid as you're pretending to be."

"I suppose stupid has become contagious then. Transferrable by mere acquaintance."

"What is that supposed to mean?" he frowned and was getting really pissed with her saucy ass rejoinders all the time.

"So you found me," Hermione said. "can I help you with anything Malfoy?"

"No not anymore," Lucius gave a rather devilish sneer. "As a matter of fact I don't think you're going to be around to help anyone much longer Annabel." He said inclining his head towards the four blokes who had come with him. "Your basket of little lies are up the sparrow's arse now my little Annabel." Lucius was still flashing her his most evil smile.

"Honestly, I don't have time for this Tom-foolery get on with it then," she huffed "You've come to say what you're on about or not?"

Vivian stopped watching the game, and looked at them both.

Hermione froze. She would admit nothing. Sweet Merlin. Nothing what so ever. But there was no denying that his sudden and strange accusations were getting the best of her. With so much at stake and in a matter as serious as theirs, she must insist on a little more hard evidence as to where he was going with accusing her of being a liar.


	3. Chapter 2

"The Thursday Before Now"

Chapter 2

* * *

_Four months later. . . ._

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•*:*•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

Before all her talk about Time Traveling, he wanted to say that life was good.

He wanted to say that he'd survived that horrible year of becoming the too skinny fifteen year old boy that could never please his father; that he had above all, survived his embarrassment with puberty, early morning hard-ons and the forever shameful explanation of an adolescent, sixteen year old boy with dampen sheets from a wet dream. At that age Lucius held about as much control over his nightly ejaculations as any maturing young man.

He wanted to admit to himself that at last his life was perfect. He and Annabel had come to an undisclosed agreement sort of, and he meant every nasty word of retribution he spoke that afternoon when he discovered her secret months ago.

. . . .But little did he know what the reward for his discovery would be. Little did he know that from that moment on, this one girl would not outwit him at everything anymore nor did he know he would love her so dearly and that she would become the sweetest treasure to him on nights such as this. . . .

In the span of six months so much had changed for him.

He finally received a fair portion of his parent's wealth to claim as his very own and do with as he so pleased, grown sideburns he rather liked, landed a major girlfriend that absolutely blew apart every thought his mind could hold and made his way onto Slughorns phenomenal list of most likely to succeed.

Like pieces of a puzzle—money, popularity with the guys, sex, his perfect girl, blue skies and birds—all things were falling into place. And not only that, but it's now well past nine o'clock tonight and past lights out back at the school; so there was little choice_ (he smiled as he kissed her again)_ He knew they would have to spend another night in the Shrieking Shack.

It's January. Winter is here. But it gets better. . . .Lucius is newly seventeen, a remarkably handsome young man, fresh with arrogance and fine wealth and a fine figure of a pureblooded wizard just before his finally break into the adult world of magic. He's the only son from the well-respected and proper home of his parents.

Tonight he's wearing his hair as he always wore it, carefully brushed, falling to meet his shoulders or at least lately he wore it that way from the moment he fell for her, that cloudy day on the bleachers.

In the beginning he had no idea that she was who she claimed to be. In the beginning he simply thought that they were just two very unlucky kids attending Hogwarts and found their seemingly perfect lives suddenly always in chaos, detention or some other unfortunate event.

She allowed him to steal away another long kiss. A wet one, one that told her he wanted sex from her straight away tonight, no doddling around, he simply couldn't wait any longer. . . .her smile cracked into a light laughter when he gave no sign of releasing her from his flirtatious play upon her lips.

Annabel looked up into his face. He always had bright and healthy qualities and from the moment she laid eyes upon him, those greys of his had stolen her ability to reason or to remain focused on her mission here months ago.

His eyes shined and enchanted her in their fire light. The eerie creaking and snapping of the Shrieking Shack's no longer seemed to bother them. They were two young lovers, desperately lost in passion and lusting so strongly for the pleasure they knew their bodies would provide them both that little bothered them at all anymore. . . . .(a ghoul of the darkest kind, with rattling chains holding a dagger threatening to murder them both could materialize on their very heads and they wouldn't give a care in the world.)

His pale face was animated with the primitive hunger of needing her so badly when she dropped to her knees and she toyed with the rise in his pants with her teeth. She always toyed with him this way. . . just as she had last night. . . and yester night. . . . the night before that. . . . and the night before that as well. She had such a way with her mouth. A way that was so flawless that nothing could ever compare when she went down to her knees that way she would for him.

Lucius sucked in a deep breath and moaned when his tip of his erection emerged and was captured with a gentle press of her lips and she spoke up to him.

"You've been begging for this all day," She confessed, when she saw his face twisting into a pleasurable smile and he allowed her to have her way with his cock. "Haven't you?" Hermione circled the bulbous tip of his penis with her tongue before he could respond to her at all. She wouldn't deny him. . . .

"God that feels so good. Annabel!" Lucius whispered and his hands went down into her hair. He couldn't lie about it or withhold his eagerness to feel her delicious mouth on his starving rock hardiness. On somedays he was like an impatient child. "Mmmm." he groaned. "_That's it baby,_as much in your mouth as you can!"

He pressed a little more firmly on the back of her head at the same time she swallowed down upon it, feeling his aching cock sink farther against her throat. Then she pulled back.

The mixed combination of pumps she was putting to him and the throbbing created from her suction made his fingers grip tightly into her brown locks.

She ran her tongue up and down the length of his shaft, fine and coarse filaments of his hairs greeted her tongue gleefully and she found her desired spot back at his tip and sucked quietly, drawing out clear drops of early cum as they bubbled and coated the roof of her tongue. She sucked gently, moaning as she allowed his desire to bridge the back of her throat a few times, as much as she could in her mouth.

His body quivered as he flexed his ass muscles wanting to go deeper. . . .she allowed it, repeating this process before leaving it completely to exercise on just sucking him and pumping his cock freely of her own speed.

Lucius worked his hips in circles, feeling her tongue press against the stiffness of the cum-chute on the underside of his dick. It was throbbing and ready to blast a load of cream into her jaw far too soon.

"Annabel. . . that. . . . always— feels—so good?" he confessed to her and his body began to quiver all over.

She soon had to slow and steady her rhythm. Hermione bobbed her head up and down his cock with an drawn out vulgarity. The thought of his cum splashing into her mouth excited her now. Her pussy was getting so damp that the deep interior of her cunt itched and tickled with excitement. This was stirring her badly that she gave him a soft shove, she wanted him on his back.

Lucius wasted no time.

"Lie on your back." She whispered to him.

She then climbed over his legs completely freeing him of his uniform slacks, pulling open his white button top and slightly parted his thighs so that she could fit between them. Situating her open and salivating mouth over his cock again as she pulled more of it back into her mouth. She worked her hand around the long chute of his cock. Every now and then she lowered her blow as close to his crotch as she could, it was slick with her spit.

She took in more. . . .the knob of it fucked deeper into her throat. She gagged.. "Easy," she pulled back, whispering up to him and then laughed inwardly.

He was so sensitive tonight that horny wasn't a word for the way he was behaving.

"I'm sorry—sorry." He whispered back to her and immediately wondered what came over him. He just wanted her to pound harder, she felt so good doing that. "Sorry—baby." He rubbed the back of her head reassuringly, twining his fingers in her wavy chestnut hair. His ass started bouncing again with increasing fervor as he inched closer to shooting in her mouth. He was aching for release but he didn't want to choke her and ruin her what she was doing for him, what if she never wanted to do it again?

He then gripped his own lower shaft tighter and began stroking it while she sucked.

She let him, she knew it would be just like if she sucked him as hard as he needed her too, and the extra simulation would probably cause for him to blow all the sooner.

Her lips raced up and down the ridges of his shaft, meeting his hand, her tongue tickling the tender fleshy ring just under his cockhead and pressing more firmly against it with the retreat of her top and bottom lips. Soon his legs started to quiver. He arched his back and tried to shove more of his cock into her jaw forgetting again his promise not to choke her. Then just as quickly when he heard Annabel gag again, as his head pressed the back of her throat, he sank his ass into the pillows below. His pelvis jerked uncontrollably as he felt the impending release coming.

"God Bel!" he gasped, squirming and panting as she drew out his cum with her suction.

Her neck ached.

His head pressed past the pillows onto the hard wood of the floor. He clutched Annabel's head tightly and held his body still as she kept working him.

His crotch again began to slap up into her face fervently, his manhood stabbing into her powerful mouth as it exploded for certain this time.

"Unh, unh, unh, unh!" he panted. "Bel! That's it! I'm coming! Suck, Suck! Suck it hard! Pound it, pound it, pound it Bel!"

Hermione bounced and jerked violently as she sucked as hard as she could on his eruption. His one hand stroking his cock with great speed and dexterity while her tongue and lips slipped up and down on his slickness. Her eyes bulged out as she felt his seed pulse into her mouth with a blast.

Hot thick cum.

Lucius raised his head and stared through watery eyes down at her.

He watched with great joy as his own stiffness disappeared over and over again into her beautiful mouth. His chest heaved frantically as he pumped a mighty load against her throat. What she was doing felt so perfect. The more he maneuvered his body to reach every sensation she could offer the more she sucked him harder, then faster and just when he was at peace with one pattern she would stop and suck and pull on it a different way, making his world spin away a hundred times more.

He was running his fingers through her hair like crazy now. "God I love you. Oh, god!" he cried out. "Don't stop Annabel. Don't stop!"

Her cheeks caved in from the pressure she was applying as she allowed him to exploded a second time. She could feel the mighty spurts of his nutting shooting against the back wall of her throat again as she pounded up and down frantically. She tried to swallow as fast as she could, welcoming the satisfaction she knew he was receiving, accepting the torrent of his salty sweet. And when she felt his bucking slow a little and the great fullness of him stuffed in her mouth shrunk, she pulled her head back.

His hands relaxed their pressure on her head and she was able to pull back far enough so that only the tip of it was in her mouth.

She kissed on his knob as if it were the world's finest sweet, eager to vacuum up every drop of his love, greeting his gobs of sweetness on her tongue eagerly and then she swallowed his rich cream, tasting the great male flavor which was his with hums of delight. She groaned happily, sending the gooey fluid down to rest in her belly.

Lucius's young body convulsed a few more times as she kept stroking him this way, his penis chucking up the last of its load and he let his ass fall back to the softness of the bed of pillows, while she caressed and licked his flagging cock dry.

He rubbed his head of pale blonde hair gratefully, his chest heaving as he struggled for the night air.

Hermione sucked and kissed his sagging cock a few more times. Her fingers continued to play with it, feeling the shriveled leathery sac below grow long again after producing such a load. She scratched his thighs and gave the ring of skin around his knob a final sucking kiss as she laid his now limp erection against his firm, ripped belly. Then she raised her head.

She swallowed most of his seed this time.

"I know—without a doubt— I'm— gonna — always love when you—do that." He whispered as he floated back to reality and felt her coming up to kiss him.

She had been his first and she had also become the largest part of his every day and night for nearly six months now. It seemed he woke with nothing more important in his life other than waking up next to her warm body beside his or nothing more meaningful than loving her well into the night, being near her during their classes and seeing her beautiful smile as the two of them went about their day-to-day. Late hours and their not-so-studying-study-sessions. She had become such a huge chunk of his existence; he wanted a future with her and knew he deserved everything they shared together as much as she did.

The fire burned brightly as she and Lucius lay together on the planked dusty floor. Mounds of blankets, old-tossed away pillows beneath them gathered together to give comfort against the stiffness of the wood. The soft radiance of the red dancing flamelight caught streaks of golden brown in her tossed mane, unkempt waves. . . . it flashed and passed between his fingertips as he played with it.

The creaking in the walls went on mimicking the winter winds outside.

This old building had become their sanctuary away from the outer world, their escape away from Professors and their exams and homework.

A safe house, away from the pressure of NEWTs and anything else he cared nothing for when he needed to be alone with just her.

The pillows beneath them, the old broken face of the wall clock beside the window, the timeworn old quilts he'd stolen from his grandfather's manor; all these had become their oasis for young, developing, premarital and completely addictive nights of making love and exploring one another.

The blankets would embraced them, the heat coming from the crumbling outdated hearth caressed them, the sweetness that she shared from the beautiful fecundity of her body was all he dreamt about, it was all he thought about, all he talked about.

He sometimes wondered if other couples at the school had the kind of relationship that he had with his Annabel. He sometimes wondered if their friends explored the same remarkable pleasures of sex with their girlfriends, like he did; the beauty of making, giving and receiving love like they were sharing.

Their friends admire both of them as a couple. His best mates envied him. Most of them didn't mind hanging out at the old Shack with him and Annabel during the day. They were all just a crew of young kids finishing up their final year, sitting around and joking about everything, casting crank spells, bringing back loads of spiked pastries tarts and liquored sweets. Annabel didn't care much for it but she didn't say much when he behaved childishly at times with the guys. Even his best mate Falibis would say "You guys make the coolest duo."

Lucius liked that a lot.

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•*:*•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

Then when evening fell everyone that knew him knew that he and Annabel would say goodbyes like birds in the night, when the other students would return to their common rooms, they would not, but instead the two would hide away in the ghostly shack.


	4. Chapter 3

The Thursday Before Now

Chapter 3

* * *

After sleeping for an hour or so, Lucius stirred awake to witness the sexy curve of her back, an old quilt draping her lower body.

He pushed the brown leather satchel of her school books far out of her reach. _What was she doing?_ _It was three o'clock in the morning, and he didn't care about studying at this hour. _

She scowled at him.

He gave her a lusty grin and pulled her into his young arms.

There was the luxurious smell of sacked lunches in the atmosphere of the room; it was a pity to let the food spoil, but he didn't have an appetite for anything other than her once she went down to her knees.

His thoughts ran gracefully free of the trammels of precise licks and tongue winding naughty kisses he began to deliver to the cavity of her bare navel. He wanted second round and often he would stirred her desires up this way; with licks, kisses and nibbles, marking his next point of attraction on her body with his lean fore finger. He'd point, then following it with his lips—they lay lazily awake doing all that they could do to avoid the paradox (as they thought it would be.)

They knew that he had gotten to close today. _The Silent Man_. Some mental case by the name of Stan Shunpike was all Lucius knew of the guy.

"He's here Lucius." Hermione said as he licked away at her belly.

She was trying to not be so captivated in what he was doing to her.

"Vivian and I are sure of it now the Ministry wants us to be extremely careful. We have to be extremely aware of anywhere we go from now on; careful of who's watching." She whispered as he slipped a finger between her legs to check her readiness for him.

She wanted him, she was so ready for him and the pleasure he could make her feel. Hermione closed her eyes again and if it weren't for the solid feel of their self-made bed beneath her she felt she would faint dead away.

His movements were awkward and rough exposing the undeniable truth of the young lover he still was.

In a way she sort of felt sorry for him. Merlin knew her heart better than anything or anyone between heaven and earth. She never wanted to use sex as a bargain to him keeping his mouth shut. He meant so much to her now. She no longer regretted the truth that her lust for him got the best of her.

Soon after their first opsie of a rendezvous she learned straight after that she had been the only witch to go all the way with him.

Lucius Malfoy inexperienced!

A little bit of a big flirt but still a virgin none-the-less, she remembered how horrible it made her feel . . . .

_"Please forgive me, I—I don't know what came over me."_

_"Annabel, are you insane that—was—amazing, really." He was smiling so heavily running his hands up and down her sides._

_"No. This should never have happened. Oh—oh my God, it was all my fault. I deliberately seduced you. I'm so sorry Lucius."_

_"No, no, Bel. . .wait why are you crying."_

_"I'm so embarrassed. This was so wrong, this can't happen. . .it can't, it should never have happened."_

_"Bel, stop. If it'll make you feel better I was going to if you didn't!"_

_"What? Why?"_

_"Why, well because I really like you. A lot. Too much really, more than any girl I've ever met." His boyish confession struck her like a sack of goblin stones;_

_Lucius reached out and took her hand. They both were still undressed from her sagging him, and the storm outside hadn't stopped yet. "I'll always remember every second of tonight." He smiled with the pride of having someone like her in his arms. But then he saw she wasn't smiling back. "Look we can blame it on the storm if you want, blame it on those nosy asshole friends of mine for being the reason why we had to hide in here in the first place, we can blame it on the fact that right now there's a madman out there trying to kill me, and you're my protector right?" he asked and all he really wanted for her to smile back at him. She didn't, so he said "just don't say it shouldn't have happen between us. I really liked it. I mean I really liked it!" He didn't understand how this was bad._

_She knew he didn't understand how very bad this was. She shook her head angry with herself and covered her face with her hands. "If I say that Lucius I'd be lying. Oh god, oh god, oh god, what was I thinking."_

_"Are you saying that you—" he gulped deeply and his soft whispers and newfound joy melted into anger._

_Hermione looked at him. She was making things worse. What was seemingly so traumatic for her wasn't the same for him. His pain was fueling from her rejection of what they just shared. Hers came from the fear of a time paradox or something much worse! Her voice was calm and as mature as she could manage. She tried to explain how no one could know and that this could never happen again. __But when she tried to touch him he held up his hand to fend her off and walked away to stare out the window alone. His tall frame silhouetted by the moonlight coming through it, a dark look of unhappiness over his face._

_He opened his mouth as if to speak, his pale ivory-tone brows pinched together the way they did when he was trying to concentrate. But when she saw him open his mouth, no sound came out. He said nothing. . . ._

_She was the most unbelievable fucking, self-righteous, pureblood trash . . . .he didn't mean that! But she probably thought it was some sort of sin. Then he began to wonder if the idea of him just going back to jerking off would be a sin to her too? Probably. But not as big a sin as screwing his own assigned Aurist._

_They didn't speak at all the next day. __She stayed close to him but when he wanted to speak she said nothing if she could avoid it._

_On the following day and every day after that the same, until he decided he had enough of her silence. And her absent replies made no difference. Lucius was hell bent on getting her to open up to him in the weeks that followed, so much that even she couldn't control herself when he grabbed her up and kissed her during the Halloween festival._

_She wasn't a virgin. She didn't lay around but she wasn't brand new so-to-speak, therefore when it came to sex and intercourse with him, she had become the tutor and he, the student._

_Once he had learned the whole truth that she was not just an ordinary school girl but a twenty-one year old ministry official assigned to watch his every move, that alone was a turn on for him._

_The rules had changed severely, and Lucius had been the one to change them all. He promised to never tell anyone who she truly was or her purpose for being there, but he wouldn't let her just forget the night between them had happened, he wouldn't stop trying to make her smile, and he wouldn't stop pursuing her or showering her with gifts or teasing her with apologetic words of forgiveness for stealing away his virginity. And he most certainly didn't want to stop having sex with her._

-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•*:*•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-

Another hour later, the beginning of round three.. . .

"Tomorrow it will be safer if you come with me to the Ministry, the ideas they're coming up with are completely insupportable and dangerous. They think. . . ." a moan escaped her lips. ". . .they believe that— I—have—a misconception—of my purpose—here—but.—"she tried to speak as he circled her bottom with a single arm and slowly ran his hand down her inner thigh, curving his palm inward against her skin and then out and up to her waist as he moved his kisses further down into her crotch.". . .I have to convince them. . . .we—we—we have to. . . I don't—" she started to say and the warm tingling from his caress sent a new pulse over her entire body.

He brought his kisses back downward onto that delicate opening between her legs and stayed there.

It was blackmail of the sweetest kind and she'd been giving in to it a lot easier than she should have.

Who was she kidding, she had a misconception alright. The biggest misconception of what her role was supposed to mean in his life. This affair with him was jeopardizing everything. But she loved it when he she was his. He slowly lowered his face into her damp crotch as she laid back and rested her head on the pillows below. She could see his lips part and his wet pink tongue slide out between his white teeth -inching closer to her aching, pulsing cunt. Slowly, until finally she felt the flat of his tongue press right against her moist ivory-fringed lips below and parted them.

Hermione flinched with satisfaction. Her heart thudded wildly. Her throat went suddenly dry and she thought her pussy was going to explode right then and there as he circled his tongue in and throughout it. "You—you have me quivering all over"

Lucius stuck his tongue out more and this time it sank deep into her hole.

He darted his salivating works in and out of the fleshy folds of her pussy, tasting more of her juice, releasing them, slipping his tongue over the softness of her wetness; the springy golden-brown curls of her sex graced his face.

Her hips became tense but Lucius was persistent on closing the gap and in another second the fullness of his tongue was buried back deep inside her.

Her ass melted deeper into the pillows and the quilts as Lucius reached up and clutched both her bottom cheeks, raising and lowering them as he snaked his tongue around the inner surface of her juicy cave. He scooted a little closer and pulled her crotch nearer to his face. He brought his hands up under her thighs and into her crotch.

With several fingers he separated her dampen lips and lapped up the entire slick crevice of her pussy. She was so wet and he could feel his cock getting again hard just from eating her.

When his tongue traveled higher and flicked into the area between her upper lips, Hermione flinched again. He had touched that tender little fleshy bubble of her clit.

She shook and shuddered, her insides feeling as though they were on fire. "Jesus, that's driving me crazy! I can't stop shaking."

In his young life he had never experience sex with anyone but her and this added art of oral pleasure was something he love more and more every time he shared it with her. But he thought he must be hurting her. He feared he was doing something wrong. He stopped licking her clit and pulled his head away.

Hermione panicked. She instantly spread her knees to force her open thighs back into his face. "Oh God, no, Lucius! Don't stop! I'm sorry! Don't stop now! I'm quivering all over! I'm never been so worked up you feel so good, don't stop."

She wriggled her hips and he grounded her hole against his face again.

Lucius stuck his tongue back out and this time he darted his tongue in and out of the fleshy folds, forcing out more of her sweet juices. He couldn't believe it, that he was making her feel this way. He loved that truth. His love for her was young but so real and pure. He was forever thankful to her for making him feel this way, a feeling he never thought could be possible, a feeling he wanted to keep for the rest of his life.

His face was wet from her. His nose nuzzled into the upper crease of her cunt, jiggling against her clit as he thrust his thirsty tongue so deep and so fast into her flaming fuckhole that the flesh on the underside of his tongue began to hurt and burn as though it were about to be ripped from its root but that didn't stop him. He devoured her delicious body, serving her just as she had served him so exquisitely hours ago. His heart was beating frantically, his breathing speeding up.

Hermione clutched her breast and started massaging them as her vagina heated up in response to her lover's tongue-bath. Her eyes closed automatically and she was lost suddenly in a dream world.

She floated and drifted, feeling a long, drawn-out orgasm rising as Lucius continued to lick and suck her hole as desperately as if he would die from starvation.

Her firm breast seemed to be screaming with the same desperate hunger.

She pressed them into her chest, trying to relieve the deep aching. She needed to touch and massage something.

Her back arched, her mouth hung open and low moans rolled up from her throat as she inched closer to her orgasm.

Lucius could tell she was nearing it, the way her body always arched and moved so uncontrollably when she came. He fucked his tongue in and out of her hole, dying to have her climax in his mouth and all over his face. Kneading her ass cheeks harder, feeling their firmness. Merlin how he loved her ass, the smooth fleshy feel of it.

He slipped a finger into the crack of her gorgeous ass and pressed them against the hole of her anus.

Instantly she winced. "Lucius!" she panted his name several times. "Christ! I'm coming! I'm coming!"

She loved his tongue, and the way he could make it flutter over her clit.

He clutched her hips with a steely grip to hold her steady as she erupted before him; her body was an uncontrollable writhing mass of pleasure.

When he felt her juice start to drip, he stopped flicking his tongue over her clit. He opened his mouth wide and wrapped his lips completely around her swollen sex. His tongue flitted and darted as he drank from the overflow of her offering.

Hermione squirmed and clutched her tits all the harder. She shook and whimpered. Her mind was reeling in the greatest ecstasy as he continued to tongue fuck her into her climax.

He reached up and grabbed her, pulling her wet, frantically, heaving and contorting body down next to him. Now that she had hers he really needed to be inside her. . . .

* * *

He was not just her mission, he and Narcissa Black had become the motive driving Stan's plan to changing history and she had been trusted by the Ministry along with a crew of four others to stop it. She was their most reliable Aurist among the league of Aurors. Vivian was her partner—Luna Lovegood; undercover Aurist of the Minister. She and Luna had been given the duty of guarding and befriending the young witch and wizard who would later become their future Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.

The two women were still very youthful in appearance. A thinning potion helped to recapture their school-girl physic, a recap on the old latest phrases of things to say back then along with the appropriate Hogwarts uniform was all the two witches needed to merge right into the year of 1972.

Vivian had been introduced as Narcissa's distant cousin from Norway, and Narcissa accepted the fabricated story without fuss or without second guessing it. But Lucius was not so easy to convince once the girl seemed to share all of his classes, sat across from him a breakfast, lunch and dinner. Annabel became his Charms partner with him having any say of the matter, and nearly got him killed at the start of the year, following him and his friends into the Forbidden Forest.

He wanted her to stay away from him.

He no longer believed Annabel's story of being anyone related to him.

No one came with that much trouble following them the way she had. Plus he always knew everything about anything when it came to anyone associated to his family. If they were people of major importance; if they were wealthy or people like his mother and father; And if they were true purebloods connected to the Malfoy's.

It took him less than three days after that dangerous night in the forest. He had to save both their asses from a hoard of acromantulas and a mud slide she'd caused.

After that, he single handedly unraveled Annabel's well connected web of lies about being some ordinary transfer student or even his relative.

A distant cousin his ass!

He found no link to his family connection and hers or to any long distant cousin by the name of Annabel. Lucius told her there had been one family from her hometown, but they were not Malfoy's by blood or marriage and that their third daughter's name was Annabel, but had died in her crib thirty-four years ago.

He threatened he'd go straight to the Head Master with her rubbish, immediately in fact and then to both his parents because hers were likely to be as fake as she was!

What could she do? She thought in fear. She could just erase his stupid little memory and start all over, try a different approach at getting close enough to him, because the cousin thing was a washed job. But then that left a shit load of explaining from every angle and plus she would have to destroy everything set up for her as Annabel Ackett. Her Slytherin dorm mates had already accepted her as Annabel. All her classes and the funds were set aside for her and Luna (she meant Vivian) to their undercover identities.

Hermione hated lying! But more than that she hated fouling up something as important as her career simply because he was acting like a nosy, evil, little spoiled prat! Once he found out he and his gang of Slytherin knot heads approached her like a raging band of gargoyles on steroids during the first Quidditch match of the season.

His shouting was creating a scene.

She had been pretending to be his friend and lying straight to his face about who she really was all this time. He sounded beyond pissed and he was planning to expose her!

Hermione became desperate and without thinking she did the only thing she could think of to silence his stupid exposure of her not really being Annabel. She did the only thing she knew to kill any thought to a boy's thick headiness. . .

She kissed him!

She kissed him deep and long and hard- right in front of everyone! And after he was too dazed to think and too caught off guard to shout at her anymore she flung her arms around him and whispered to him that if he'd just trust her, that she would explain as much as she could. Everything after the game.

* * *

The truth that she wasn't seventeen but twenty-one, a spy. Not his cousin or there to ruin his life, not just a girl but looked the part. And once he admitted that she was too smart for just a school girl, it was as if sex with her was all he could think about. . .

She didn't squeal nervously and act all timid when he teased and touched her when no one was watching them. . .

she didn't shy away when he explored beneath her cloak during the Qudditch games, he could explored her body in ways he could never touch just an ordinary girl. . .

His Annabel exploded with delight whenever he put his hands on her and she was willing to make intimate discoveries of him as well. . . like when his muscles became so honed and tight whenever he studied Ancient Runes in the darkest hours or the way he grew rock hard whenever he practiced a new spell.

He had charming eyes that hadn't yet become the Death Eater she would latter meet. They practice Magical Defensive Arts together. It hadn't yet become Defense of the Dark Arts, that would be years now. But after the episode in the Forbidden Forest, he wanted to change his current partner out and only wanted Annabel to train with him.

Their friendship turned into more than trust. . . .much more.


	5. Chapter 4

"The Thursday Before Now"

Chapter 4

* * *

_Just before day break. . . ._

"I still say that's a rather large thing to expect of one person?" said Lucius after she begged him to stop snogging her and listen to her.

"Lucius, I'm not asking you to accept anything without reasonable grounds for it. I promise when this is all over I will tell you everything you want to know about our future and the year that I came from. Who you will become, maybe it best you know. But not just yet okay."

"They taught you that too did they?" He sat up now and scooted away from her.

She lifted up from the covers of their floorbed. "Taught me?" she kissed the tip of his ear, pushing back his snowy colored hair and whispered directly into his left ear. "Taught me what?"

"How to lie to me, how to detour my heart when you say things like 'when this is over.' What if I don't want answers to it on their terms, what if I don't want it to be over Bel, what if I'm certain you're the best thing to have ever happen in my life?"

Hermione pressed closer to him, her breast fully exposed and pinked from his exploration on them. He leaned back into the softness of her chest, leaning his back against her. "When this is all over. . .what does that mean exactly, it sounds as though you're trying to tell me that we've no chance at a life together. That soon you're going back to this future that you refuse to tell me about. You refuse to even tell me the year; and that when your business of protecting me has ended, then it's over. Is it, what happens to us, where am I in your future. . .do you even know me? I hate when you talk about the future because you never bloody talk about it!" he was trying not to get upset, but. . . .he knew it was coming. Either the Silent Man would find him at last or they would find the Silent Man.

Either way Stan Shunpike meant the end and either way something bad was going to happen when that day finally came.

She had been sent back in time to protect him he accepted that but he loved her so desperately now that he wouldn't just give her up because they belonged to different times.

He'd give his life to keep her there, safe and too protect her. Somehow he'd become the guardian not her.

Although he could hardly hold his eagerness to have her pounding beneath him, he slowed his breathing and backed off the desire for sex, too talk about this.

She reached out for him then. "Lucius. Don't worry."

Then he said. "You know I was thinking about something, I was wondering if having a past meant something ever existed at all."

"I don't follow." She said.

"I'm saying can a cube of ice have a real existence? How can it have a past, a present or a future, if it can only be its present self and nothing more; if it goes back or forward it's in danger."

"Oooh." She said. "But you are not a cube of ice Lucius. You are a solid body, and you remind me of that in so many wonderful ways and I love you and yes; what we have does exist if that's what you're asking. You said our love is real. And all real things—"

"Yes I know." He started to say and her nails brushed along the bare skin of his arms. He sat comfortably between her legs closed his eyes and leaned his head back, wrapping her thighs around his hairy body. "But can an instantaneous cube of ice truly have existence."

"Not so sure I follow you again," she said. The embrance of her warm arms encircled him, caressing his teenage chest and he lost every thought he held only a second before. That was part of the wonder of her, she matched him so perfectly and yet he could never summon a clear thought when she was this close to him. She was in his blood, under his skin, forever in his head and would always be that missing part of him should anything happen.

"Enlighten me with these laws of time and travel you live and work by. I want to understand everything about it. Maybe we visit the library in the morning, go through a few books and bring them back here. It's an interesting theory you know. If a cube of ice that does not last but for a short while in time, can it have a real existence?"

"Yes, Clearly it can," Hermione proceeded. . . . "time is a funny thing Lucius, and it has an extension of four directions sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

"No, no all the time." She took his hands into her and posed them palm to palm.

She started with a large circle, pausing, starting and then stopping again. "Past, Present, Future and – then there's Duration."

She made both their clasped hands circle together in front of them like a wheel revolving. "And there are intervals for each person, rather than say an entire town or village. . . you see there are these—pockets in time and space. Three, in each thing living or non-living. There is a tendency in some to draw an unreal destination between the former two dimensions to the latter third, because it happens when our conscious minds tries to move erratically in one time of understanding the beginning or the now, to the end; missing all the folds and stitches, crossing in and out between time and space. The moving is the Duration of life and time and its more fragile than glass."

"That," said Lucius making a serious effort not to find himself lost in her touch again. "Makes sense, your apothegm tells me that if anyone becomes aware or assumes they understand the ending then they may damage the process trying alter a misconception of an ending they may not desire, because the mind doesn't see it the way it should correctly?"

"Yes." She said flatly.

The feel of her sliding hands down his arms, combined with her breathless whispers made him hard again, he always got an erection when she revealed to him just how intelligent she was and it caused a moaning tease to escape his throat.

"And not understanding or appreciating all the intervals life offers, leading up to the destination of ones future self." She paused thinking. "If your ice cube knew it were water once. Living and flowing, then later must become ice, stiff, cold, unmovable, never again able to feel the warmth running stream. Do you think it would chose such a fate, would it want to freeze? she asked.

"But knowledge of your future, what will it changed, what harm will come from that?" After she kissed him a few times more on his ears and neck he relaxed and turned to face her, he knew she didn't want to talk about it anylonger.

His grandfather's old quilt had been covering her like a shroud; the underside was satin, old, soft, weak and it tore easily in certain spots. But it was one of her favorites of the five he brought back for her. She always love her nights with him, the feeling of his weight on her. He never felt heavy; it was just a comfortable pressure of closeness that warmed her.

The sudden sound of something ripping filled in around them. A tearing a piece of the material caught around her finger. They laughed softly when it did. He then forced her hands flat against their blankets below.

Lucius sat back, his beautiful eyes seemed to dance in the fire light as he ran them over the entire length of her naked body and then he leaned forward and place a kiss between her two breasts, warily moving the old quilt out of his way. His mouth moved slowly down her body, lightly kissing each part of her soft skin that the satin left exposed. With every movement he was hoping desperately too deliver a message with it.


	6. Chapter 5

"The Thursday Before Now"

Chapter 5

* * *

She was trying to rationalize the truth. That somehow her Lucius and the man he would become could never be one in the same. She was thinking of just how she trusted him. So much, that time and those future wrongs he would bring against her, Harry and so many others had become some unimaginable and unfriendly nightmare.

She wasn't even sure if any of it had too truly happened. She kept thinking about it while everything else happening to her body was sharply clear. . . . the feel of his warm hands that could never frighten her, they covered all of her breast. . . .

The wet suckle of his lips as his kisses tugged at her body. . . .

She was very aware of his fingers as he pushed back the rest of the quilt, sliding those fingers up her legs, pulling her thighs apart. His hair was all around them and she felt like she was in a vast sea of endless animal like pleasure. She soon had little choice and tossed her own hands up to his shoulders as she felt him driving and fucking against her, his skin was hot, his erection boring into her like heavy steel as he pressed it into her sex, filling her, sliding in a little more at a time and then withdrawing only to push straight back in again, deeper this time.

He was inside of her and she was so wet.

He really wanted to fuck long and hard on her body, he didn't want to rush like he did some times. He always came too soon for her. She never said anything but he really wanted that physical connection like the other day. The way she spoke to him and the way her body moved beneath him when he made her come from behind, he wanted that again tonight.

Then another image entered his mind—the picture of her filled with his baby—but the thought caught him off guard for a moment.

He was so afraid of the way his mind worked often times whenever his subject at heart was of her.

He pulled back. And she reached out for him, she heard him whisper something, she wasn't sure what.

It might have been a "please."

It might have been "Annabel."

Something in him really wanted to give her all he had to offer and he had been thinking of the possibility of a life with her after Hogwart's for days. Yeah, she was on his mind way to much lately. So much he began the crazy idea of a child between them. Would she even accept it? His seed. A child. He didn't want to withdraw from her during sex anymore. He was getting much better at it, so the satisfaction of being with her was beyond words.

But he knew she would get upset with the crazy ideas storming his mind lately. He knew she would he didn't have to ask.

Then he decided he would warn her before he came and if she resisted, then he would pull out like always. Lucius decided he didn't want her to concentrate on his timing or with being too worried about anything, not even his pleasure, only hers. He would carry that weight for a while.

Hermione opened her eyes to look at him in question, he didn't seem to notice but his pace had come to a slow and weak thrust with his mind so deep in thought.

"What is it?" she asked softly looking up at him.

He didn't answer. But gently probed her open again. It felt so good as he entered her and waited, giving his hard-on time to engulf the warmth of her flesh, submerging himself in the slick heat of her, keeping his erection buried deep enough to hold off his own climax a little while longer.

When he felt the tension inside his sac begin to ease then he began to move. Her cries of pleasure coming faster as he increased his tempo.

Hermione tilted her head back, spreading her knees wider and grounded her core against him to intensify her pleasure.

Did he really want a child with her and so soon in his life? Again that brief moment of panic filled him and he pulled out quickly until his erection fell free of her body. "Lucius," she gasped. Her beautiful face was flushed with need, her eyelids heavy with desire as she gazed up at him.

He loved knowing he had the power to create that look upon her.

She grabbed his erection harboring against her open flesh and pushed it back inside her body, they both moaned together as he filled her up again.

He looked down to where their bodies were joined, trying not to get too excited with the sight of her sex rising and falling against his own, taking him in and releasing him with a rushing agitation, receding faster only to take him back again.

Rising off his knees Lucius locked his arms into place alongside her and began to thrust down.

"Ooooo," she crooned and reached between her thighs to finger her own clit. Hermione rubbed herself; she rubbed and rubbed as he pumped harder inside of her. She rubbed until something took ahold of her and she began to mumble. "_Oooow. . .Lucius_." She said and he nearly stopped. "More, more baby no, don't stop, please don't stop Lucius."

He kept going, riding her as hard as he could, her nails digging into his chest like a demon as she sought orgasm after orgasm through him. He felt the wonderful sensation of her cervix thundering against his cock and that was when he gave himself permission to do what was terrifying him at first, at that very moment he decided right then and there that even though they were just building their relationship, he wasn't afraid to admit that he wanted a family with her.

He didn't want to be like his father, sharing his life with a woman he didn't truly love. And he wouldn't be like his father or live the cut-throat sort of life he had. He would be the sort of father that would break the mold and raise his child proud of their Malfoy name and with a shitload of love. His heart swelled with the knowledge of his choice. What he wanted mattered to him—having a family mattered to him.

Keeping the one he loved.

Keeping Annabel.

He wanted her as his wife with an ache that left him breathless. He wanted her for the rest of his life. He wanted them to grow old together in love always.

She worked his cock with the constricting wonders and the muscles inside of her pussy, with each upward pull and each downward grind she gave him more.

He now knew what he wanted her for all eternity and he couldn't help it when he called out her name. There was no way to explain what her body was doing to his, and what being with her was doing to his heart. Again he was on the verge of erupting inside her, but he didn't want it to end just yet. Not now. Not when he's made his decision, not when she was clawing at him like an animal, not when he had her calling his name beyond reason. Her entire body seemed to tremble from want but she continued to chant, "More, more, Ooo God don't stop. Never stop."

She pressed her breast into him when he leaned down into her.

Neither of them knew how or when it happened but soon she had him on his back, his full blown cock still deep inside her.

She straddled his hips, raised and lowered her ass against it, with one quivering hand directed the huge knob of his cock in and out at the gaping opening between her thighs.

Lucius worked his knob tip in and out of her steamy slit. Hermione hummed and gasped when he lifted his hips and she drove down deeper on it. She had long admired his gorgeous body and sweet mothering Mary of all that is pure, he had the body to die for. She was always sneaking peeks at the bulge in his trousers when she knew he wanted her, always remembering what his cock felt like sliding in and out of her. There was a time she never once thought they would be together like this or in love this way. The realization that they were, made her mouth go dry.

Lucius worked his hips around and up and down, feeling his head getting slicker from the abundant exchange of fluids coming down from her core.

He had had visions of fucking her but never imagined it would actually happen. Her perfect figure, her cute little perky tits and that gorgeous ass she carried around like she was better than any girl from their year and her pretty face framed by an all-to-bushy mane of far-too-wavy hair. It all caused him more than once to slip off and secretly jerk himself before his next class with her.

She may have not been a hot object of desire for most of the guys he hung out with. But for him she absolutely drove his imagination wild. And now, she was his.

Hermione was still clutching his aching cock and swiping it around, up and down the length of her wet open pussy. She just kept teasing it in and out this agonizing way. He realized that every wet dream he had had, could never come close to what she was doing to his meat right now.

He bit down on his lip.

He reached up and clutched her firm breast, making broad circles with the palms of his hands over them while she teased him into a new full blown hardness; he started massaging them while she slid his cock up and down her puss.

Her breathing was becoming more rapid.

She still had her eyes locked with his meat. She grunted as she worked the head around the outside of her dripping pussy hole, clutching the edge of his hips tighter to give her balance while she toyed with her heated cunt, raising her ass up off his legs a bit more than needed, lowering her hips slightly at one moment and not another, then feeling the bulbous head of his dick penetrate her completely and with a powerful rush whenever she wanted to feel all of it.

"Aaannnggghhh," she moan, a look of awe and delight spreading over her face.

"Oh God! I can't believe you feel this good!" Lucius moaned as he touched the depth of her quickly when she came down on it.

She released her hand from between them and pulled her hips up a fraction of an inch again. Then, as if to convince herself she was actually experiencing it and not dreaming it all she reversed the direction that she was moving in, hoping it would give her the same pleasure. It did.

Lucius squeezed her breast tighter when she did that, then instantly threw his hands down to her ass. He clutched one of her firm cheeks in each of his large hands and held her absolutely still before feeding his thickness all the way up her a second and third time. . . .

He raised and lowered her ass in short, slow movements, wanting back that playful teasing she had just been doing to him, he wanted back that agonizing feeling, the hungry grip like suctioning inside her body tightening over his manhood.

The sensation was overpowering and his heart thundered once he found it. Flames of passion shot up his shaft as he drove deep one more time to feel every ounce of it in her. He swallowed hard as a stream of her juices trickled over his cock. He had never felt anything so snug gripping him like this in his life. Her little tease was something new and exciting, it was incredible the way the opening to her pussy felt like a rubber band wrapping around and around the tip of his flared head a dozen times and he really thought he was going to shoot his load sooner than he wanted. He drew it back out a little ways, rubbing it against her gaping hole like before, heated pebbles of cum plopped onto his unprotected head, but with a little squeeze he forced his ejaculation back as she milked her fluids over him letting her love drip onto him more.

Hermione's mouth fell open as Lucius kept bridging in and out her open hole. She gasped as she felt the huge knot of it massaging back and forth, stretching the tight muscles of her labia as she sucked another inch in. There was a moment of bliss and Hermione threw her head back groaning.

She grunted with pleasure now that he had taken control, her hips shaking in his strong hands, she was so eager to feel more of him inside of her. He drew back and she struggled with keeping him from pulling out completely. She reached between her legs to grasp his waist and hold him closer.

The tip of her opening was stuffed and busy with fucking him just this way, she kept aching deep inside for more. . .

The depths of her woman crying for all of his cock to plunge deeper inside and to fill her up entirely.

She tried to force her hips to lower to his as much as she could, but his strong hands were too much for her and he wanted her exactly where she was, stroking him exactly this way and no other.

"uh-uh," he grunted beneath her, and he stopped rotating his hips.

It made her body scream in need-to-have-more.

"Please, Oh God please, Lucius!" she muttered suddenly. "I can't! _Mmmmm. . ._ you feel so good inside me! Push it all the way in baby please!"

He smiled softly. There was the begging again. Lucius held his pace with his tip just stroking the outter edge of her vagina. He ground his cock around inside its lips, biting down on his mouth, feeling the warmth and the snug grip as her cunt sucked in his prick. "Please what." he whispered slowing down. He felt his sac ready to explode again when she started massaging her clit.

"More." she whimpered

"Not yet." He heaved the words out, and tongued her. ". . . ._Bel_," he moaned her name now, fighting against her urge to take in more. He wanted to wait for just a moment more. But the sensation was so tempting and he slowly resumed fucking her again."Like this, just keep going like this—_Mmmmgod_. . . . . fuck that feels so good—just like this. Keep going Bel. . ." He whispered her name each time he pistoned in and out and managed to hit her spot with each penetration.

He kept bouncing her ass up and down in short, slow little jerks. He could feel the great flared ridge of his dick being clutched and pulled by her cunt every time he fucked in a little bit more and flipped it back out just far enough. Then and without a sensible reason he left her hanging above his erection, her whole body trembling and her vagina stretched around the knob of his cock while she pleaded so deeply she had been reduced to begging again. Lucius held her body firmly ensuring she could not move.

She bit her lip with a whimper. She was turning to jelly in his hands. Her lower body was writhing and twisting in his hold. A looks of great fustration spreading over her face, alternating with words of agony as she craved to push more inside her screaming pussy. She tried again to bounce in his strong grip. "You're making me beg!" she panted, desperately kissing him and hoping it would ease his desire to toy with her. "You're teasing me, Lucius! Stop! Push it back in baby, I need you so bad!"

—Who ever thought he would go for the role of submissive sex.

His eyes slid shut. His lips pursed tightly together and his nostrils flared every single time he gave into granting her wish, then he'd pause for five seconds or so. . . .


	7. Chapter 6

The Thursday Before Now

Chapter 6

* * *

Beg, his Annabel never begged before. He liked it now that she had. He reveled in it. Finally Lucius started fucking a little deeper with each upward thrust. His hands letting her ass bounce a little closer to his thighs with each stab into her pussy she howled with delight every time she felt another fraction of an inch slip inside her more.

It excited her to know that soon she would have all of her body stuffed full with the delightful hunk of his meat and she would ride him and feel the bulge of his beautiful erection pumping her wildly.

Lucius relaxed his arms some more to allow her a slightly greater range of motion.

Hermione immediately took advantage of the opportunity by bouncing up and down on as much of his solid rock-hardiness as she could swallow up inside of her."Unh, Lucius!" she gasped, her face twisting and her mouth opening and closing. "please, O God!"

She was driving him nuts and all he could think about was getting more of his dick inside her now.

Lucius leered up at her pretty face. His eyes peered directly into her breast bouncing against her chest. He smiled at the twisted look of agonizing pleasure that became her expression for what he was doing and he relaxed his elbows a even more, allowing her ass to bounce all she liked.

His Annabel twisted and bounced wildly, then she would grind slowly in the tinest circles against his testicles.

She used every ounce of her energy to try to force her gushing wet hole farther down on his invasion. Using every trick she knew to make it better for him. She squeezed her ass muscles tighter with each stroke, she gave and made her inner muscles retreat and engulf his stiffness in a nice hard grip. . . . Hermione was screwing him so hard that beads of sweat starting to form on her brow. Her knees were locked in pain at his sides as she continued to force more of what she kept feeling deep inside of her body. "I'm going to come!" she cried out finally. "Baby. . . . it feels so good!"

She bounced, finally feeling her brown, soaked bush tangling with Lucius's coarser cockhairs. She could feel her pubic bone coming in contact with his. She could feel her clit stimulated and excited as it slammed into his crotch and that set her off. She couldn't take it any longer. All she felt was herself starting to orgasm the instant she had plunged down and held him there rotating him against her perfect spot.

She was trembling and moaning into a climax.

He heard her cries of wild frantic animalistic grunts and her near-violent bucking, she started riding him with all her might again, placing her hands on his chest and bucking like a bronco, his shaft still fucking her pussy to its fullest depth.

Lucius completely let go of her ass and reached up to grab her breast again. Now that she had the chance to feel his cock all the way in, he wanted to release inside of her. He flexed his ass muscles and raised his hips slowly off the floor as she continued to work his stiffness up inside of her cunt.

Wave after wave of orgasmic bliss flooded his legs as she rode.

She couldn't remember crying before or grunting and gasping with this much passion like she was doing now. The walls of the haunted shack creaked noisily, as if cheering them on. Her body convulsed again. She gasped and finally froze. Then she slowly collapsed to his chest.

Lucius wrapped his arms around her, shifted her sideways and flipped her over.

"Unh, unh, unh oh God!" she moaned, trying to wipe her wet bangs off her forehead. "Lucius—Lucius—fuck! You're—so—hard! _Oh God_!" she cried, and was surprised beyond belief when she felt her lover's long cock start to pound in and out of her drenched, then he'd slide it back in sideways.

Automatically, she spread her legs apart for him and raised her ass to welcome the next magnificent thrust of it as he offered.

Her voice sounded as if she were crying each time she felt it slam inside and against her core, every time she felt his sac crash mightily against her ass she wanted to cry out for more. She arched her back and slapped her butt cheeks upward to meet every one of his forceful stabs. "Oh—God—yes_—Lucius_!" she wailed. "That's it! _Mmmmmore—Mmmm…_ more, more! harder!Faster—_MmmmLucius_, please dont stop!" she was coming again, she couldn't get enough of him.

He was fucking her at full speed. His own orgasm was coming in reach now. With her he always found more than love, with her he could always find the man dwelling inside of him. He grabbed her slender thigh roughly, lifting it wider, forcing it further apart from the other. She struggled against his hold, which fueled him to dominate her. To fuck her harder. Harder. "This is mine, say you're mine." He growled in her ear. _"Say it Annabel."_ Harder. Harder. Oh God he was going to come._ "Say it, Annabel. Say it."_ he hissed into her ear.

Her words came out in a rush of air. "I'm—yours—I'm yours Lucius."

He gloated inwardly like before, lowering his lips to her shoulder and reaching down to grab both her ass cheeks lifting them and changing their fuck angle just enough to welcome all he wanted to offer her deeper inside her walls.

She grunted with increasing fervor as he kneaded her firm bottom with his hands and hammered his erection in so deeply she was afraid he would hurt her.

She could feel his breath hot and steamy on her shoulder as he puffed for air. His grunts were half swallowed up by her shoulder and she could barely understand a word he saying when he spoke, but she knew full and well that he was saying that he was coming and that he loved her so much, something about always needing her, begging her not to stop him this time.

"Shit, Bel!" he grunted. "Gaaawd. . . _sweetheart I'm cumming_!" A impulsive urge drove him upward as he warned her of his approach. He moved up in her body and slid every inch of his heated cock into her with long, fluid glides. He groaned as her core sucked it inside sweetly.

Hermione bit her lip as the man between her legs continued to wreck havoc against her spot.

She wanted to speak, but she couldn't speak, Merlin she couldn't breath! All she could do was feel, feel and hold this rigid posture as he pounded away, assaulting her.

A wave of ectasy came and passed between them, it had been the best rush he'd ever felt in his life and his thinking went beyond anything rational. He wouldn't stop now, not even if she wanted it. He needed to release inside of her just this once.

He needed to fill her with his all of his seed! Lucius felt like he suddenly had no control over his own body; no restraint over what was best for either of them right now; he pounded away inside of her so many times he lost count once his ejaculation started and he felt his chute filling-up with cum, he felt that it was about strangling him if it didn't end soon. He kept pumping deeper, over and over, so madden with what was happening that his entire mind spun away into nothingness as he kept fucking her at a speedy pace until he felt his cum blasting inside her.

Hermione felt him press his mouth against the back of her neck. She felt his entire body shuddering from his release and she felt another glorious orgasm splash throughout her body as her lover unleashed the might of his seed into her.

. . . .She knew he should've pulled out.

By morning she also knew she would regret not making him but she could never dream of putting an end to something as beautiful as what he was doing to her.

A second later, all of his strength zapped from him and he collapsed on her back. His ivory ass was bare and fully exposed to the silhouette of the night shadows. His erection still resting inside her.

He was always everything she'd ever imagined;hard and sleek, tough and strong.

. . . . He didn't have the energy to move away. It was so stuffy in the room now that they were burning up and sweating before the fireplace and its burning blaze. His shaft stayed buried inside of her walls. He wanted to have sex with her again before they left in the morning, but he didn't think he could manage, so he just wanted to stay inside of her, holding her, breathing like he had just run a marathon and all she could think of was that she was glad that were, who they were.

"Bel?"

She answers him softly. Half drifting to sleep with him still ontop of her backside. . .

"I love you." he whispered into her ear.

She whispered that she loved him too and whispered to him just how much as he kept her tucked closely beneath him. He kissed her shoulder tenderly before allowing himself to fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 7

"The Thursday Before Now"

Chapter 7

* * *

"That," said a youthful looking Albus Dumbledore. He's barely scratching the age of ninety-two and has been serving as Hogwart's Head Master for some time now. Albus has just written a letter to his later-self in the year of nineteen ninety-four and he's making an occasional effort to melt the edge of a blood red stick of wax over the flame of an open lantern, so that he may seal the letter before its delivery; "that. . .is clearly remarkable indeed." He says.

"How on earth can this so remarkable Albus? This fling between her and the boy is an outrage, and it can't be so easily forgiven," continued the Minister of Magic.

He was showing not the slightest mark of happiness to Hermione's report.

"She is misleading your student. I'd expect for you to bare a stronger hand in her punishment. Really, this is what is happens with inexperience Auror's that attempt to understand Time and it boundaries. And it is clear that you Miss Granger have not the slightest idea as to what you are doing. This impervious behavior transpires doubt, and makes it very apparent that we should not permit certain individuals to serve with such high measures at stake!"

Albus lowered his glasses and looked over the rim; a very nervous looking brown haired witch held her peace and said nothing to the Minister's attack. The Headmaster then looked across the room at the Minister. "Surely you do not wish to insult the young woman's dignity whilst she stands so bravely before us; muggleborn or not, she is after all a guardian for the Department of Mysteries."

Hermione fought back the verge of tears, her blood was boiling when she continued to look not at them but pass without moving a muscle.

Albus took off his glasses. "Time Exploration is a rough and tedious thing; I find very little difference in Miss Granger's understanding of time traveling and that of my very own Minister. There is a great likeness of considerable knowledge we share in the focus of three dimensions, time and space. I for one believe it is only that of our consciousness as we choose to move along it that changes. The longer one remains fixed within a certain time unnatural to their own, the more likely they are to develop a false grasp of what is and what was their true reality. Some less wiser in the field of studying Time may feel that if we say drop a teacup, that such a simple act will cause a paradox and that all that fixed events circling around it which was not supposed to happen will somehow cause an implosion! But that is not true and they do not make suitable Guardians of the field if the fear of 'what if' guides them. You have the wrong idea as too what may fracture time Minister. An affair may seem jeopardizing, but bares as little disturbance as per say a friendship or a forgotten face. What is meant to be will be. Something along the lines of a death would have much more catastrophic effects. The act does not make a person guilty unless the mind should be guilty."

"This is catastrophic Albus, I have not insulted her," argued the Minister. His jaws flapping. "I'm simply stating the facts!"

Albus looked up from his melting wax-stick and frowned. He then looked over at the witch they so code-named Annabel. "Has anyone died recently under your watch Miss Granger?"

"No, no Headmaster." said Hermione dutifully and in a soft voice.

"Alas, it is a simple matter of _sine quo non_, and our calculations should have little alteration on the ending result. It is my belief and the belief of others like myself, that light _is_ to be nourished where liberty _has_ arisen—_alenda lux ubi orta libertas_. Time consist of what I like to call the Length, Breadth, or the Thickness of life. One's life can always be defined by the reference of the breadth, each action and reaction consisting of right or left angles to each conscious choice made. I've often wondered why there are only choices— why not another possibility at the right angle to that of the left one, leading into perhaps a separate unaware world. But the answer has never been found, not by anyone and certainly not by me. It's as if the possibility of an alternate opportunity eliminates itself once a choice is made or one's direction is taken."

Albus sealed the letter to himself and attached it to his owl's foot. Then he said. "It is simply this. And I was explaining this to several warlocks I had the honor of brunch with only a month or so ago. You have a flat surface, take this plate for example; the saucer is used to rest your teacup." He pointed at the Minister's table, using the idea of the saucer because it was clear to him that the Minister himself was the sort afraid of changing things before they could safely understand the perspective of before and after. "A plate has a flat surface which has only two dimensions; the top and the bottom, before and after. But there is a third dimension to our plate the entire solid form. Follow so far?"

"I think so," murmured the Minister of Magic; he was getting annoyed and knitting his brows, he lapsed into an introspective state, his lips moving as he attempted to understand the mystic words the Head Master was using. "Yes, I think I see it now," he said after some time. "Get on with it."

"Very bright of you you're Honor, well with in the three dimensions rest what we Time Travelers like to refer to as the fourth dimension, all those tiny little pockets of matter and elements that dwell with Time. The Breadth of matter that makes the plate just what it is and not say a vase or a bowl. Are you certain you follow I don't mind telling you again I have been at work with this wonder of the Fourth Dimension for some time. Some of my findings are curious."

Albus got up from his seat and made way to a second desk in the room holding a brown folder. He removed several slips of paper. "For instance, here is a portrait of our young wizard Lucius at the age of eighteen years old, another at fifteen, another at seventeen, another at twenty-three and so on. All these are evidently sections of the same man. All are Three-Dimensional representations of his Four-Dimensioned being, fixed on an unalterable path no matter which action he chooses should he just remain alive and we succeed at stopping the Death Eater plotting against him."

"So it is inevitable, that Lucius Malfoy was born destined to be the right hand of the most feared wizard we shall ever face? You're saying he's destined to join."

"No, I'm saying he must. We cannot seem to undo that one action in his life. Something somewhere has caused an reaction so great, that it cannot be undone." said the Head Master, "We cannot determine the exact day or hour as to why this path can't be determined. . .it's impossible to narrow it all down. But I believe within his past lies the answers we seek. Why he must and will follow, and later become the very down fall to our reign of power. His son will lead to my death. However here is where it becomes a little puzzling." said the Head Master, "in Tom Riddles interval Lucius is not the breadth. He is not the plate; he is simply a pocket of matter. It is my guess that our Mr. Shunpike wishing to shatter our teacup!" Albus made a swift movement with his hand and flung the Minister porcelain cup of tea onto the floor, it shattered instantly.

He aimed his wand and disintegrated the broken pieces into puffs of scattered dust.

The Minister shouted in frustration. "That belonged to a very expensive collection!"

"and now it has been removed existence. I am certain this will cause a great rip in many directions. But your collection undoubtedly remains intact, and for decades to come, different but not impossible. I can manage to hold up my tea from a saucer if there's no cup on its surface. Can you Minister?"

"You Time Travelers and your bloody magical babble will kill us all." proceeded the Minister after a long pause. He knew that Time was only a kind of Space. If he could begin to understand the astronomical laws of the universe then he could appreciate the question of Time. But he disapproved of Time Travelers meddling about.

"But," said Hermione staring hard at a coal in the Minister's fire. She had been listening to them exchange words and now she felt she had her own load of questions that needed answering.

She had brought the young Lucius with her to the Ministry and he was waiting for her in one of their dining halls. She knew it wouldn't be long before he came in search for her. "if Time is really only a mass of fourth dimensional of Space, why is it, and why has it always been regarded as something different? And why can't we move in the Time interval of Lucius as we move about in Time itself.

The Head Master held a puzzling look, like the kind given when he's searching on an response. "That is a very good question Miss Granger. Are you sure we can't? Of course we can impose on another's life, remove his mind and soul, place alternative being there to act and create choices we'd prefer. Right and left we go, backward and forward altering every detail of his life. But that would be an unlimited work of dark magic indeed. And once the original soul is placed back in its rightful body with a destination unwanted or not preferred, then gravity takes effect. To remove a star as the universe turns without it, and then set it back in place maybe a very dangerous doing."

"Not exactly," said Hermione. There are powerful invocations that can be used to barricade against failure; spells, enchantments!"

"Yes. You speak of the **_A__lterius_**, the spell of Alterations" said Albus. "there is such an enchantment, but at what price? The barricades you speak of are immoral and chancy. They can be easily undone if ever discovered and not only that but they create a balance of inequality with the soul, his mind will no longer have freedom of independent movement. He will become programmed. No right or left . The present is all he will know if we choose to do things that way. It will be easier, far easier. I suppose, if we could simply lock him away until we've finished our work here. But when the truth emerges that he's been robbed of his right of his free will, it may be more than any ordinary man can withstand. Let no man be another's who can be his own"

"Alterius non sit qui suus esse potest." recited Hermione to his later.

The Head Master nodded and noted that she was a very intelligent witch indeed.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir, that is just where you are wrong, he's not just an ordinary man. I've seen him with magic. He's very powerful. . . at times it's hard to believe he will become this savage and killer. The wizard I know is a civilized man. He's not that way."

The silence that followed was thick.

"Oh, this is," laughed the Minister, "is unbelievable—"

Suddenly Hermione spoke. "Why is that?" she asked.

"I do pray you are correct Miss Granger." interrupted the Head Master.

"Because it goes against what is written in the Department. Your action are as harmless as a Cruciatus," said the Minister his voice now rising far above Albus's late reply. Secretly the Minister despised Muggleborns. They preached their dreams of a better Magical world, but it was always a world that was maybe only better for them. "Do you see Albus, the risk she sets us in? She has fallen for the boy. It goes against old law!"

"The old law?" she said and her brows fused tighter together in question. She could feel the anger in the Minister's voice. "_The Les Lata, The Book of Walpurgis_?"

Both wizards were silent.

Hermione lowered her head in defeat, willing her life to rewind back to day and the hour she accepted Harry's letter. "In my future Lucius has died, he was murdered. I don't want that to happen, perhaps I thought I could do something more to save—"

"It is just as Albus said to you. Your actions have done nothing and his fate is not yours to determine. You are simply here to guard him while we work out the neccessary means to stop Mr. Shunpike's insanity. You have forgotten your place and the law of the people surrounding you Miss Granger. Your thinking goes against reason and against the _Walpurgis's_ _Lata_" spat the Minister, as he spoke bitter lines deepened around his mouth.

"the law that exists?" whispered Hermione. How could she have forgotten? Time is not always comprehensive. History has shown that, rather than being an absolute, laws are made to shift and change with corresponding changes of the time. But this was not her Ministry, or even her time, things were very different here.

"Miss Granger! Does your Lucius Malfoy know the entire truth or what you are, not just your identity but the truth that you could never have been naturally selected into the house of Slytherin? That it was your future Ministry and their Higher-ups that so placed you there? You can't prove that black is white by your fantastical arguments of love fixes everything. Especially when what you have done should have never been done! You have failed to give accurate reports to your mission and to your task at hand, you will never convince me, nor will you be able to convince the High Court of Wizengamot that this blunder will benefit anyone's future! And I doubt you could ever convince Lucius, should he discover _all_ of your truth."

Albus said nothing. He could sense the fury between the two. The inner prejudice unspoken words from the man standing before him, and the unspoken words of justice coming from a future witch standing before them both._ Gravity!_ _Change!_ Albus knew she had unknowingly created an opening; all he needed was a star to place as the universe turned around them, a _cygnus inter anates_! Not the one she sought but another. Albus said nothing; he must'nt if he intended to save the future and rid their world from terrors like Tom Riddle and others like him. He must sit, and wait. It takes art to conceal art, and the one thing here was as clear to see as the wings of a Hippogriff in flight!

"You speak like one of them." she said to the Minister.

"One of whom?" retorted the Minister of Magic.

"Falsus in uno, falsus in omnibus! The stars incline us, they do not bind us and if the Lucius I know is doomed to become this monster you both seek. Then maybe there isn't a future worth saving!" she turned on her heels and made the attempt to leave his office.

Albus knew she pressed the right button. He looked over and saw the Minister's eyes were wide and questionable. The Minister shouted out her name, demanding her to remain still. . . .


	9. Chapter 8

"The Thursday Before Now"

Chapter 8

* * *

Lucius was speaking softly to her from the other room; his future talk of money and investments, equity and planning nest eggs. The opposite door was closed to her but she could hear him clearly enough.

Things had changed and her visit with the Minister had turned out to be nothing more than a disaster. She was being thoroughly watched now, forced to report back with verification of their day-to-day without any failure.

She was also in danger of being removed from her duty on grounds of betrayal. And once she returned to her year and time, she was most likely to be demoted from her position as the leading Ministry Aurist. She hadn't told Lucius any of it. Not yet.

He would have enough of his own troubles to face; these were hers and she didn't want to stir a panic. He's so happy now. His desire to have and take her in the oddest places lately seemed to become an addiction he couldn't control once they were safely off school grounds. Lately he had become so affectionate that he didn't care where they were or the time of day anymore. It was exciting and she loved this new person he'd turned into, but he had to understand the kind of people that were against what they were.

Lucius was returned to the school and to remain under the watchful eye of another Auror, while Hermione remained at the Ministry and set for a trail that very afternoon. She had been given a direct order for neither of them to set foot into the Shrieking Shack again and also she would have to end her affair with him without destroying her alternate identity has Annabel Ackett.

She shared with him the part about the Shrieking Shack being off limits to them, but not the rest of it.

It was an impossible request. One she didn't want to do. She went to Dumbledore for help once she and Lucius returned to the school late one afternoon. But it changed very little. . . .

* * *

She stopped crying and allowed her eyes to adjust against to the light pouring from the other room as Lucius walked in and out of their lavatory. His body naked, partially damp from his bath and his long platinum-blonde hair in a single braid down to his shoulders. It was a style she had done for him earlier that day.

It was not that anyone could see them at this time of night and not that anyone knew they secretly shared the Room of Requirements as their private chambers now.

She would forever be grateful for the Head Master's willingness to help them and for his willingness to understand that she didn't recognize the Lucius they wanted her to see; she could only recognize him as someone who meant the entire world to her.

She climbed into their bed as he finished with his bath and continued talking to her on occasion from the other room.

She pulled the comforter over her body, blew out the candle beside their bed and covered her head and body. She lay on her side, facing the wall when she heard the door unlock again and the light from the lavatory spilled into the bedroom once more. Then he put out for the light.

She would have to face the truth. She couldn't continue with this and she couldn't allow him to love her this way any longer. There could never be anything between them, no life and no future. In the midst of everything she'd forgotten all about Draco. He had to be born and he wasn't her son to have. There were things that had to be done, things that only Draco would be destined to do.

Tomorrow she would have to find the strength.

Tears were running down her face, soaking her pillow, her body was shaking so desperately beneath the covers that she felt it was freezing all around her, knowing the day would come when he would marry another and that was breaking her heart. She had to let him go. He was destined to marry Narcissa Black and she could never change that.

"O No, you don't come here," Lucius said playfully, laughter was in his voice once he entered the dark room and found her hiding beneath the bedcovers. He plucked a pillow from his side of the bed.

He'd come to acknowledge that his obsession over her body, his interest in always making love to her was evidentially beyond his control. But fortunately he wasn't as aroused tonight as he had been this afternoon. The shower had worked temporarily. But she knew he would need her before falling asleep tonight, his penis twitched in response.

He decided at that moment that sleep could wait. Sex first and then sleep. He'd be sure that they both were so exhausted from his exercise on her that they would fall asleep immediately after. It sounded like the perfect ending to a long day of exams.

He reached beneath the covers, his goal clearly in his mind and pulled her trembling body out. Then his entire body tensed, his muscles tightened when he saw that she was crying.

"Annabel."

He lifted her from the mattress and she leaned back in his arms partially balanced against their bed and his fresh clean body. Lucius pulled her away from the dark shadows surrounding their bed; no light could touch them there. He pulled her into the stream of light coming from a writing desk near the door. His braided, wet, hair hanging down which made him look prim and almost virginal. There was no longer a mattress to lean against, only Lucius held her, his arms against her back. She felt grounded and afloat at the same time.

"Why are you hiding things from me?" he demanded his voice growing angry once he saw her tears and red swollen eyes. He could tell something had been troubling her all week long. Now she couldn't lie about it. "We promised not to do that anymore remember."

This didn't fit at all with his goal for tonight. The idea, even the thought of sex abandoning his mind once he saw her upset. "Does this have to do with us? You haven't been yourself since you've come back from the Ministry." He asked pulling her shaking body up into his arms. "What exactly happen in there Annabel?"

Hermione wanted him to hold and hug her close. His touch was all the comfort she needed tonight. She fought herself from falling in love with him at the start of things. She knew she cared about his survival in the beginning of her mission and that he had been the most important assignment she'd ever taken on her very own without Harry's help.

Romantic love was filled with pitfalls. Her relationship with Ronald ended bitterly, so she didn't wish for that kind of hurt again and did her very best to avoid it. But this mission had been a trap all along, a failure destined for her and a murder to only one soul, hers.

Men like the Minister they were driven by law and obligation. He cared nothing about unreal possibilities. She was a tool a instrument capable of intelligent thought nothing more. If she took the risk of becoming attached to her assignment, then it was by her own error.

_This was the unexpected rush of heartache she was feeling with Lucius, while he held her and pulled her closer to the lantern that lit their room._

"Bel, you never talk to me. What's going on with you?"

She hesitated and caught her breath. She just stared at him, afraid to say what needed to be said.

"You tell me what this is about." his voice was soft, but she could tell that it was a demand.

Hermione felt her eyes tear up, and she tried to hold it back.

_Dumbledore had made it very clear to her when she went to visit him and the Minister that afternoon. She had to reveal the truth, that their secret affair would have to end. Even though the Head Master granted them permission to The Room of Requirements, even though he said it would be safer for her and Lucius._

_Stan had spotted a short ways from the school again that same night and House rules would not permit her to remain by his side once he went to his Slytherin dorm. The distance between them would only complicate things. The Slytherin password was the only thing that kept an intruder from entering the common room that night. And Stan had been spotted by a teacher once before, and reported back as a strange man lingering outside in the corridor._

"I'm just really tired of waiting for a sign from Harry." She said, making up the first reasonable excuse she could think of. "And afraid I suppose, I keep trying to determine how he's getting in. . . . Lucius if he had gotten to you—"

"Some sleight-of-hand trick or other," said Lucius. "But that's not really why you're crying. I know you Bel; you can cast a mean blasting spell if you have to. It's something you're not telling me and we made a promise to not keep secrets anymore, it was part of our bargain remember? You and me but no more lies."

Lucius kissed the tears streaming down her cheeks, arousing her and demanding more with his lips and his tongue once he found her mouth. He made her body clench and unclench, quiver with more fresh tears and she felt her body quickly spiral out of control and so did his.

She felt it in his hands, tasted it in his kiss that this was meant to be.

He was moaning low in what sounded like frustration or maybe impatience for her hesitation in letting him share her troubles. He wanted to know the reason she was crying and he'd go to the Minister himself tomorrow to find out the reason if he simply had too. He'd no doubt the man would refuse to see him. Not since so much seemed to be circling around him, her and the Silent Man.

* * *

After he calmed her, Hermione took his hand and led him over to a writing table holding her satchel. There she removed a tiny golden chest from her bag. It was enclosed in brown parchment paper.

She opened it. "We need to talk." she finally told him.

The thing she held in her hand was the metallic craftwork that Harry had given her the night before her arrival. Scarcely larger than a small watch and very delicately made. There was a miniature hour-glass in it and some transparent crystalline substance within the glass itself. The only other object on the writing desk beside her bag was a small shaded lantern; the dim light coming from its weak flame light fell full on the time piece.

She took a while explaining what the Minister and the Head Master had asked her to do—that the plan coming from them was an absolutely unthinkable thing.

She had been ordered to reverse time. Ordered to leave the current time of him now, go back find him, erase his memory of their first night together and of their affair. Then return, ready to complete the mission of protecting him and only protecting him.

She told him she had only one night left to follow the Minister's orders or they would send a _**Conjurer**_ to Hogwarts too seek her out.


End file.
